


One year (soon a lifetime)

by lilysdaydreams



Series: Corpse Husband [4]
Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please be nice if you comment, Wholesome, YouTube, but constructive criticism is always welcome, i am sensitive, its cute, no smexy times because we respect corpses wishes in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysdaydreams/pseuds/lilysdaydreams
Summary: "I can't believe I got the first date, let alone a whole year" - you reminisce
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Corpse Husband/Reader
Series: Corpse Husband [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	One year (soon a lifetime)

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, i hope you enjoy. No warnings, this is pure fluff !

~~

You remember how it had started. Dave had introduced you both when you needed a place to stay and he needed a roommate. Your first thought was that he was hot. Your second was that his voice was way too creepy (and a little bit hot as well). When you started living with him.. well, you had found him a bit weird at the start. All he did was stay in his office or his room. Where was this guys money coming from, you asked yourself. At one point you even thought he was dealing with drugs... but then you realized he never left the house, so that would be a bit hard.

Then, for a very long time, you thought he might simply be an at-home telemarketer. You know those annoying people who call and try to make old people tell them their credit card details. Whoever did that probably wouldn't be proud of what they do right? So maybe he did that. Then a week later, he needed to call to make a doctors appointment, and guess what? he made YOU do it. Obviously, you didn't mind doing it, but talking on the phone wouldn't be that hard if he was a telemarketer right?

After that... well you didn't know what to think. You put it out of your mind and told yourself that if Dave had recommended him, well then, he wouldn't be doing anything THAT bad. And then finally, he told you what he did.

It was 3 in the morning and both of you were unable to sleep so you were watching a bad horror movie, cringing at the acting and guessing who was gonna die next. The group in the movie was deciding who should go downstairs to get some food when Corpse very quietly called your name.

"Y/N, I wanna tell you something."

You turned your head towards him with your eyebrows raised.

A moment later, he blurted it out "Dave told me that you thought I was drug dealer"

You could feel the heat creeping into your cheeks and you had a second to think you were absolutely gonna KILL Dave before you started defending yourself.

"Uh th-that was only at the start!" you justified, waving your hands around, "also, I didn't really think it okay," You sat up straighter and positioned your body to be pointed towards him.

"You were just a bit shady because you were in your room all the time and I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't _actually_ think that, Dave was just kidding." You said pouting at him.

"Uh no, it's okay." Corpse said, playing with the rings on his hands and looking way cuter than he was allowed to. 'It's just, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me"

"I am definitely NOT unco -" you start before he cuts you off, speaking over you.

"I know, I know! I didn't mean it like that" he reassured you, "I just wanna tell you that I am definitely not a drug dealer... and that I actually have a pretty normal job."

You froze. Were you finally gonna have an answer to the one question that had been haunting you for 3 months?

"I make YouTube videos."

You had stared dumbfounded for a few seconds because... what the fuck. He made Youtube videos? That was it?

"Really?" you asked your voice slightly high pitched.

Corpse nodded back, not really sure what to say.

Finally, you relaxed into the couch, a sigh escaping you. "Thank fucking god, damn, I thought I was gonna wake up one day just for the police to be at the door or something."

You looked over to Corpse to see him staring at you dumbfoundedly, and you giggled at the look on his face. He started laughing as well and at the end you both were on the ground, holding onto your stomachs.

You stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

From the corner of your eye, you could see the microwave blinking the time. It was 4:45 in the morning.

"Hey Y/N” Corpse whispered from beside you, also breathing heavily after all the laughing.

"Hmm?" you replied, too tired to even say anything.

"You wanna go out with me maybe?

~~

There's a knock on the door, and you lift your head to see Corpse walk in, holding a tray in his hands.

You giggle, already knowing that it most likely won't be edible.

"Hey baby, happy one year," he says, leaning down to press a kiss against your lips. You move aside to give him space to sit on the bed, and then lift yourself onto your elbows to look onto the tray.

"It's um- well- French toast?" he asked staring at you, a bit confused himself.

You stare at the plate in the tray. There's toast there, just... very burnt. It seems like Corpse wanted to cover up the burns so he spread syrup all over it so now it's practically drowning in syrup.

Grabbing the fork, you lightly cut a piece out and put it in your mouth.

"Mhmm," you say, tasting it. "Not bad."

Corpse smiles at the blatant lie before moving the tray to the side and burrowing his face into your hair. "What were you doing before I came in?" he asked, voice slightly muffled.

You hummed. "Just thinking about us. The night that we got together. I can't believe its been a year now."

He pulled his head up to look into your eyes and smiled slightly. “I can't believe that I got the first date, let alone a whole year. How did I get so lucky huh?"

"Oh shut up," you say burrowing your head into his chest. "As if I'm not the lucky one."

Quickly getting up, you grabbed the two glasses of apple juice, still on the tray and gave one to Corpse. "Here's to another year," you whisper as you clink the glasses together.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr](https://lilysdaydreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you have some loose change, consider donating to fund my writing time!](https://ko-fi.com/lilysdaydreams1)


End file.
